Twas the Night Before Christmas
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: It's that time of year, that brings good cheer and a special gift for two. Merry Christmas SasuNaru! 13th Story in the Holiday Series!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is gonna be written in two ways. The first is a poem that sums up the story. The second will the the story itself with a lot more detail.

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

That was until a scream tore through the night,

And everyone awoke with a fright.

The raven man went to his wife's side,

Only for his eyes to open more wide.

Water soaked the bed,

And realization popped in his head.

Quickly he picked up his love,

And soured out of the window faster than a dove.

He ran to the women that held the blonde's fate,

Hoping he wasn't too late.

A girl with pink hair came through the door,

Someone they'd be thankful for evermore.

The two women moved about,

Grabbing necessary items, causing panic to sprout.

The raven was forced to calm down,

But he kept fealing like he was gonna drown.

The other boy let out another cry,

About not letting his baby die.

Promises were made as the boy was forced to lean back,

While the raven was given a good wack.

Finally, the were able to begin,

A birthing battle they'd surely win.

Hours later, a cry echoed through the halls,

Along with several sighs and happy calls.

The door was soon open to a beautiful sight,

Of a family that just seemed so right.

A head of black peaked out first,

Then a face that made hearts burst.

A cute baby boy slept against his mother's chest,

With his father's arms wrapped around in a protective nest.

Soon, the mother fell asleep as well,

And the guests were told not to dwell.

For rest was needed for all three,

They could do nothing but agree.

All that is left to say,

Is that I hope you have a good day.

So, before I disappear from sight:

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

* * *

Ok, so I guess I'm not good at writing happy poems. But, it will have to do. The story will be better, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
'thinking'

* * *

He was late. The baby's due date was over a week ago, but Naruto still hadn't given birth yet. Tsunade and Kyuubi had told Naruto that everything was fine. The baby just wasn't ready to come out yet. But Naruto didn't believe wanted to see his baby, to hold his child in his arms. Sometimes, he thinks the baby never existed and that this was Kyuubi's cruel joke. However, Kyuubi had told him that he wounldn't make such a stupid joke.

He was pissed. Naruto had woken him up everyday for the past week. He kept thinking it was the baby, but Naruto just wanted to know if things were real, what time it was, or if Sasuke would make him some type of food. A Sasuke without sleepwas a dangerous Sasuke and Tsunade had to have some of Naruto's friends, mostly Sakura, come over to keep Naruto company while Sasuke slept.

Both just wanted this to be over. And they got their wish a few hours later...

It was just before midnight when a strange feelling awoke the blond. He sat up and looked down, frowning. Why was the bed wet? Then pain shot through him and he let out a scream. Sasuke was soon awake and hovering over him. Onyx eyes widened as he took in the wets sheets.

Naruto yulped as Sasuke picked him up. Faster than Sasuke had ever moved before, he was out the window. Naruto clung to Sasuke as the pain started to lessen. Soon, they were at the Hokage's office. Tsunade began to bring them to her personal medical room. Just as Sasuke put Naruto down, Sakura ran into the room.

She panted. "Good, I made it." At the raised eyebrow from Sasuke she added, "thank god Naruto is a loud screamer." Naruto couldn't help but blush at that. Then, he cried out again. Sasuke instantly tried to sooth Naruto, but the blond just glared at him.

Sakura and Tsunade began to grab various tools that made Sasuke gulp. Naruto glared and started yelling that no one was to come near him. Tsunade was forced to explain how the baby was going to be delivered, a Cesarean Section. Naruto calmed a bit. Sasuke however, wasn't calm. Tsunade had Naruto lean back. A sudden noice hit the two blondes' ears. Sakura had wacked Sasuke on the head. The raven glared at Sakura before taking a deep breath. He then grabbed Naruto's had. This was a mistake.

"Let's begin," Tsunade said. Sakura nodded. Tsunade made the first cut. A scream tore from Naruto's mouth as he began to cry.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Outside the room was the rest of the Konoha 13. Kiba had his hands over his ears. "He sounds like he's dying!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "He's just giving birth, you idiot."

"Still, I'm glad I can't get pregnant," Kiba said. "I could never go through that."

"You're lucky you aren't a woman than," Ino said. "Child birth is the hardest thing a woman has to go through."

"And the most painful," Hinata added.

"Hm... troublesome," Shikamari said.

"Just wait until Temari gets pregnant," Ino said. Shikamaru's eyes widened. He then fainted into Shino's arms. Shino just sat the genus down.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRG!" Naruto yelled. "I hate you Sasuke!"

The men flinched. "He didn't mean that did he?"

"No," Ino said. "Most women say that due to the pain. They don't mean it."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Back in the room Sasuke looked at Sakura. "He doesn't mean that does he?"

"No," Sakura said. "He's only saying it due to the pain." She winced as she heard a crack. Naruto had broken another of Sasuke's fingers, the third one. Sasuke just grunted in pain.

"I'm never letting you touch me again!" Naruto yelled. "You hear me Teme!"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke looked at Sakura pleadingly.

Sakura smiled. "I'm sure."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Iruka kept wanting to go into the room, but Kakashi stopped him. He knew they'd just get in the way. Some of the others had fallen asleep, already use to Naruto's screams. The girls were wide awake, simpathizing with Naruto. Another scream had caused Sai to want to run. He had just found out a few days ago that Hinata was pregnant. Choji was in the same boat. Ino was now three weeks long. Lee was jumping around, feeling a mix of emotions. He was worried about Naruto and Sakura. But he also couldn't wait until Sakura concieved his child. He knew he could take care of Sakura. It was Tenten who got Lee to shut up and sit down. Neji gave her a nod of approval and winced. For once, he was glad he was the Uke in his relationship. Since Gaara had Shuzaku in him, the red-head could alsp get pregnant. He looked up at the ceiling. Then again, he wouldn't mind seeing Gaara with a large stomach, his child inside. Hm... may be he could convince the Kazekage to be Uke just once.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Hours later, a cry echoed through the halls. This awoke Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino. Some let out a sigh of relief while others, mostly Lee, jumped for joy. Sakura came out the the room, exhausted. She let Lee hold her up. She smiled. "They can see you now."

Iruka was the first one through the sight in front of him was beautiful. Naruto held a blue blanket with a sleeping baby inside. Black hair was on its head. Since the baby obviously took after his father with the hair, their friends wanted to see the baby's eyes. But since the baby was sleeping, they would have to wait. Naruto smiled up at his friends. "Haruki Uchiha."

The name made the group smile. Then some gasped. Sasuke was smiling brightly. They noticed his hand was wrapped up, it clear that all of his fingers had been broken. The men winced. Kiba looked at Sasuke with pity. But the raven didn't seem to care. His arms were wrapped around Naruto and Haruki protectively.

If there was one thing the group could agree with was that the sight of Sasuke, Naruto, and Haruki together made butterflies fly in their stomachs. The sight was just that beautiful. And Haruki was just adorable.

Soon, soft snores could be heard. Sasuke smirked. Naruto had fallen asleep. "Alright," Tsunade said. "Lets leave these three alone. They all need rest. We all need rest." The group nodded and said their good byes."

"Good night, Sasuke," Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled. "Good night Sakura."

Sakura shut off the main light, leaving a small light on. This light made only the bed glow. Sasuke looked down at his son and his couldn't have been more happy. Not only did he have the love of his life, he also had a son. The Uchiha name was going to live on. Sasuke already knew that Haruki was going to become a powerful ninja.

Sasuke moved them so that they were more comfortable. He was glad that Tsunade let him sleep here. Normally, the three would be separated to make sure the baby and mother were healthy, but due to the Kyuubi, Naruto was practically healed and the baby was completely healthy. There were traces of Kyuubi's Chakra inside Haruki that Kyuubi said would just make the kid stronger. It also meant that Haruki's immune system was better than a normal human's, not quite as good as Naruto's but better than Sasuke's.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at Sasuke. "He's beautiful."

"He is," Sasuke agreed.

"I hope he has my eyes," Naruto said. "But even if he doesn't, it's fine." Sasuke nodded. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke said.

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke, keeping Haruki safely inbetween them. "Merry Christmas Teme," Naruto yawned.

Sasuke smirked. "Merry Christmas, Dobe."

The two then joined their son in dreamland. They worried about the future, but decided to live in the knew that when they woke up later, that their lives would be different forever. But for now, they were content.

Itachi smiled from Heaven. "Good night little brother, Naruto."

* * *

I had to throw Itachi in there. In my other stories, Itachi was there for Sasuke and Naruto. And even if he is dead in this story, I wanted him to be there for them still. I thought about creating an OC to say "Good night, Haruki Uchiha." But then I was like, no, let this be a happy ending.

Wait! A happy ending? Who said this was over? Well, it isn't. There will be at least one more story to this series, if not more.

Also, I was having a hard time picking out the baby's name. I wanted something based on Naruto's name. That made me think of Haru. As for -ki, I first thought of -ke from Sasuke, but Haruke just doesn't look good. So, I changed it to -ki.


End file.
